warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: Nighthawk
Event Information New Event Prizes Past Event Prizes Event HUD Detailed Play Information Tiered Bracket System Defense Objective Attack Objective - Corpus Base - Underground ( Cave ) Attack Objective - Event Base - Corpus Island Attack Objective - Event Base - Corpus City Attack Objective - Event Base - Corpus Valley Attack Objective - Event Base - Corpus Base Attack Objective - Event Base - Corpus Base Sector Goal - Event Base - Sandstorm Notable Event Features Sector Base Prize Draw Event Shop Tiers & Objectives Event Base & Fortress Layouts Additional Information * Fact Trivia *''Operation: Nighthawk'' is the 1st Special Event to feature the Corpus faction. *''Operation: Nighthawk'' is the 1st Special Event to use "Operation" in its title since Operation: Scorched Earth. Event Firsts & Records *War Commander Firsts : **''First appearance of a new Rogue Faction'' - Corpus - ( Operation: Nighthawk ) **''First appearance of a new Base Background'' - Corpus City - ( Operation: Nighthawk ) *Special Event Firsts : **''First appearance of a new Event Feature'' - Sector Goals - ( Operation: Nighthawk ) **''First appearance of a new Event Feature'' - Infiltrators - ( Operation: Nighthawk ) **''First Event to award a Prize for completion of Tier'' - Compressed Magazine & Nitrous Injector - ( Operation: Nighthawk ) *Event Shop Firsts : **''First Event Prizes to be offered for completion of a Tier'' - Nitrous Injector - ( Operation: Nighthawk ) **''First Event Prizes to be offered for both eXP & completion of a Tier'' - Nitrous Injector - ( Operation: Nighthawk ) Related Pages External Links *R.U.B.I.'s Facebook : Operation: Nighthawk - ( Official ) *Kixeye Forum ( 07/16/15 ) - Operation: Nighthawk - ( Official ) - Event Briefing *Kixeye Forum ( 07/16/15 ) - Sector Goals - Operation: Nighthawk Preparation- ( Official ) - Info *Kixeye Forum ( 07/20/15 ) - Tips and Tricks - Operation Nighthawk- ( Official ) - Tips & Tricks *Kixeye Forum ( 07/20/15 ) - Operation: Nighthawk Full Prize List- ( Official ) - Full Prize List *Kixeye Forum ( 07/20/15 ) - Operation: Nighthawk Discussion Thread- ( Official ) - Event Discussion *Kixeye Forum ( 07/23/15 ) - Goal Improvements!- ( Official ) - Sector Goal Reset Clock Extended Quotes Gallery - Event Messages Nighthawk-EventMessage-1-Pre.png|Event Message #1 Pre-Event Message Nighthawk-EventMessage-2-Pre.png|Event Message #2 Pre-Event Message Nighthawk-EventMessage-3-24h-Start.png|Event Message #3 24 hr to Start Nighthawk-EventMessage-4-Start.png|Event Message #4 Event Start Nighthawk-EventMessage-5-24h-Remaining.png|Event Message #5 24h Remaining Nighthawk-EventMessage-6-End.png|Event Message #6 Event End Gallery - Event Features Corpus Infiltrator-LargePic.png|Event Feature : Infiltrators SandstormBase-MapICON-Labled.png|Event Feature : Sector Goal - Sandstorm Base FloodTurret-EventFeature.png|Event Feature : Flood Turret StormTurret-EventFeature.png|Event Feature : Storm Turret Gallery - Event Misc Choose-A-Start-Tier.png|Starting Tier Selection Nighthawk-EventMissions-All-Closed.png|Tiered Bracket System ABC Version Nighthawk-EventTierObjectives-All.png|Event Objectives & XP Rewards All Tiers ShadowOps-DamageBuff-(8%).png|Shadow Ops Max Damage Buff Shadow Ops Cycle #13 RelocationDisabled.png|Sector Relocation Disabled During Event Nighthawk-EventEmail-2.png|Event Email #1 Nighthawk-EventEmail-1.png|Event Email #2 Gallery - Event Instructions Nighthawk-Instructions-1of2.png|Event Instructions : Sector Goals Gallery - Event Shop Infiltrator-LargePic.png|Infiltrator InfiltratorLeader-LargePic.png|Infiltrator Leader NighthawkTrophyBanner-LargePic.png|Nighthawk Down Trophy NitrousInjector-LargePic.png|Nitrous Injector Nighthawk-EventShop.png|Event Shop Full Gallery - Tier Completion Awards TierCompletionAward-Chest.png|Claim Reward TierCompletionAward-NitrousInjectors.png|Tier B Prize Nitrous Injectors TierCompletionAward-CompressedMagazine.png|Tier A Prize Compressed Magazine NitrousInjector-LargePic.png|Tier B Prize Nitrous Injector CompressedMagazine-LargePic.png|Tier A Prize Compressed Magazine Gallery - Sector Prize Draw Corpus-Sandstorm-PrizeDraw.png|Sandstorm Base Prize Draw Sandstorm-LargePic.png|Sandstorm Base Award Sandstorm Corpus-Sandstorm-PrizeDraw-XP-Award-Cutout.png|Sandstorm Base Award eXP Payout Gallery - Backgrounds Background-EventBase-Warlord.jpg|Corpus Base Background Floodgate1&2-Cave-Background.jpg|Corpus Cave Background Corpus-City-Background.jpg|Corpus City Background Fortress-(Deadpont)-Background.jpg|Corpus Fortress Background Background-Island-Floodgate2.jpg|Corpus Island Background IronReign-JammerBase-Bkgrd.jpg|Corpus Valley Background Cerberus-FortressCompound-Core-Background.jpg|Sandstorm Base Background Video Navigation Category:Event Class - Hybrid Category:Corpus - Antagonist Category:A to Z